Desafio
by Justine Cherry
Summary: Sam estava cansado de ganhar e resolveu desafiar Dean. Os rapazes tem entre 17 e 19 anos. Uma coisinha que passei o dia pensando e resolvi escrever.


A aposta

Há mais ou menos umas três horas eles estavam ali disputando corridas no video game.

Sam já tinha perdido as contas de quantas vezes tinha ganhado de Dean e também tinha perdido as contas de quantas reclamações o loiro já tinha feito a respeito de suas vitorias.

-Você tá roubando Sammy!

-Como Dean? Diga-me como eu posso roubar nesse jogo?

-Não sei, mas você esta roubando!

-Hahaha justificado! Estou roubando e ponto né .

Dean estava no tapete e Sam deitado no sofá, Dean vestia uma calça jeans e camiseta regata preta e Sam somente uma calça de moletom eram quase sete da noite e eles continuavam lá jogando.  
Foi quando Sam resolveu fazer um desafio ao irmão.

-Ok já que diz que eu estou roubando façamos o seguinte vamos apostar, se você perder escolhe o que quer e se eu perder escolherei o que eu quero, mas que sejam coisas possíveis Dean não venha com gracinhas!

Sam disse isso mais para si do que para o irmão já que o que tinha em mente envolvia a boca dele e a de Dean.  
Há tempos Sam vinha reparando como a boca do irmão era linda, bem desenhada carnuda e muito convidativa, se sentia tentado a provar o sabor e com esses pensamentos por varias vezes teve que demorar um pouco mais do que o necessário no banho.

-Ok, mas sem roubar Sam! Dean disse em tom de brincadeira.

O que Sam não sabia era que Dean também reparava em como seu corpo estava ficando mais definido, os braços mais fortes as coxas mais grossas e aquela calça de moletom caia perfeitamente nos quadris do irmão mais novo. Isso era bom de ver, ah como era...

-Então que vamos apostar? Sam perguntou.

-Deixa para o final quem ganhar decide pode ser? Dean perguntou com a certeza de que faria de tudo pra ganhar, pois ia pedir ao irmão uma coisa com a qual sonhava fazia tempo.

-Tá bom Dean, mas sem gracinhas ok! Nada de correr pelado na rua nem beber suco com pimenta ou coisas do tipo.

Dean quando queria tinha ideias bem loucas e Sam sabia disso melhor que ninguém. -Ok então, vamos começar!

-Sam olhou a boca do irmão e pensou: Tá no papo! .

Só que ele não imaginava que Dean se empenharia tanto em ganhar... E ganhou!

-Tá vendo, só não ganhei as outras vezes porque não quis! Dean comemorava.

-Ah ta bom não sei como você ganhou, tem coisa errada ai!  
Sam reclamava fazendo bico.

-Então o que vai ser? Sam perguntou.

Dean sentou aos pés do irmão encostou as costas no sofá e cruzou os braços no peito.

-Me deixa pensar no que vou querer.

Sam olhava o irmão de perfil e admirava com ele era lindo com as sardas nos ombros, os pelos loiros nos braços e ficou assim até que Dean estalou os dedos bem rente ao seu rosto.

-Hey ta viajando pra onde Sammy?

-Anda Dean resolve logo que eu quero ir tomar banho! Sam disse envergonhado e perdendo a paciência.

Dean levantou e apagou a luz da sala, voltou e deitou ao lado do irmão no sofá.

Ficou apertado, mas Sam sentiu que queria o corpo do irmão apertando o seu ali.

-O que está fazendo Dean? -Porque apagou a luz?

Dean respondeu passando um braço pela cintura do irmão.  
-O que eu quero é melhor fazer com a luz apagada. Disse com a voz baixa e a boca bem próxima ao rosto do irmão.

Sam sentiu seu rosto esquentar e a boca de Dean tão próxima a sua fez seu corpo reagir e mais especificamente uma parte lá embaixo.

-O que está fazendo Dean?

-Pegando o que eu quero por ter ganhado o jogo.

Dean respondeu puxando Sam pela cintura para mais perto e o moreno sentiu o volume na calça do irmão.  
Sam fechou os olhos e sentiu os lábios de Dean tocar os seus levemente, o mais novo na hora agarrou a nuca do irmão e aprofundou o beijo.

Sam gemia como se estivesse provando a coisa mais gostosa do mundo enquanto o irmão já tinha se encaixado entre suas pernas pressionando sua ereção já mais do que formada contra a coxa do mais novo.

-Ah Sammy, não sabe como eu queria isso! Você é tão lindo, tão gostoso e eu te quero tanto...

-Oh Dean esperei tanto pra sentir seu gosto... Te quero mais ainda!

Sam disse ficando embaixo do corpo do irmão abrindo as pernas para facilitar os movimentos.

-Você quer? Tem certeza de que quer mesmo Sammy? Dean disse com a voz rouca no ouvido de Sam o fazendo gemer mais ainda.

-Sim, eu quero, faça!

-Ok, então vamos nos livrar dessas calças...

Dean beijava o mais novo enquanto massageava seu pênis, Sam apertava as costas do irmão com força enquanto este o torturava com a massagem lenta e prazerosa.

-Calma Sammy, vamos aproveitar e fazer bem feito. Dean disse com os olhos escuros de desejo. Seu corpo estava incendiando, mas queria fazer Sam sentir como o amava.

Pediu que o mais novo ficasse de joelhos no sofá e o abraçou roçando seu membro na bunda de Sam o fazendo gemer mais ainda.

-Vamos com isso Dean! Sam estava enlouquecendo.

-Oh Sammy não sabe como eu quero isso, mas temos que ir devagar não quero machucar você . Disse beijando e mordendo de leve as costas do irmão.

-Não me torture mais, por favor...

Dean colocou seus dedos indicador e médio na boca de Sam e pediu que os chupasse bem gostoso, Sam quase gozou quando ouviu a voz grossa e rouca dizendo essas palavras.

-Chupa bem gostoso pra mim Sammy...

Dean afastou as pernas do irmão e começou a massagear a entrada apertada de Sam que sentiu certo desconforto no inicio mais em seguida foi esquecido com os beijos do irmão ao longo de seus ombros.  
Quando Dean retirou os dedos Sam reclamou, mas logo gemeu alto, pois Dean tinha lhe penetrado, sentiu dor mais o loiro se manteve imóvel até Sam se empurrar contra seu pênis. O loiro estava quase pirando com os movimentos do irmão.

-Ah tão apertado... Tão gostoso... Tão quente... Assim Sammy assim...

-Vai Dean, mais rápido, vai mais rápido... Dean abraçou o corpo do irmão e apertou com força, gozaram quase juntos com Sam se derramou contra o encosto do sofá .

Dean gozou dentro do irmão em seguida, permaneceram ali ainda alguns segundos.

-Uau foi demais! Dean disse com o rosto corado e suado enquanto Sam tentava não sujar mais nada.

-Agora sim banho! Vamos? Sam chamou o irmão com um sorriso que dizia que não era somente banho que ia acontecer naquele banheiro.

-Fim-

Depois de muito apanhar consegui publicar, tudo é meu os erros a vergonha...

Espero que gostem.


End file.
